Riddled Heiress
by lgibbs95
Summary: How could you forgive you worst enemies for giving you up? Even if they were your parents. Hermione Granger is about you find out.


**A/N: Started this a while age wasn't sure whether to continue on with it but I've done a few chapters I might upload if I get a few reviews :) Let me know what you think. xx  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it characters. I own the story line and my characters.**

In dark room far off from any civilisation knelt a nervous man with bleached blond hair and pale skin. He was bowing as lowly as possible to a bald man with red slits instead of eyes. He was cold dark and sickly looking. But he was this mans master, he was Lord Voldemort.

"Lucius I need an heir, so that when I am gone it will carry out my plans, be the guide of my faithful servants and punish the unfaithful." The Dark Lord explained, sitting highly in his snake covered chair. "Narcissa is pregnant or am I mistaken?"

"No my-my lord she is expecting, but my lord she is having twins." Lucius stuttered nervously.

"Twins, really, that's shall be a hard decision, you know the gender of these children."

"Yes my Lord, a girl and a boy." Lucius said

"Yes very difficult indeed." The Dark Lord twirled his wand through his long slender fingers in deep thought finally concluding "Lucius how would you feel about your first born child becoming my heir."

"I, umm we would be honoured my lord, but wouldn't you prefer a male heir." He daringly questioned is master

"Lucius, my dear friend, I have seen a lot of things in my time but if there is one thing I have noticed it is the females are more intelligent than males."

"Yes my lord, but have you not noticed that your most faithful servants are nearly all male." Lucius tried to persuade him. "Men are stronger and treat you more faithfully, most women are cowards, with the exception of my estranged sister in-law Bellatrix."

"First born Lucius and that is final, unless of course you would like me to give this opportunity to Crabbe or Goyle I hear their wives are expecting too."

"No my lord, no my family would be honoured the children are due on the 18th of March"

"Thank-you Lucius, that is all today." The Dark Lord whispered in his low bland voice

A gobsmacked Lucius Malfoy apparated straight to his wife. Appalled at what he had just agreed to.

He arrived at his white million-dollar mansion that was at least 500 years old. It had been in his family for generations and he hoped that it would continue with his decedents, thinking of his unborn twins, one that would grow up with a normal childhood and one that would grow up to take over from the darkest wizard this world had ever seen.

He staggered up his dark stone driveway and into the kitchen where his beautiful wife blonde –headed, heavily pregnant wife stood.

Lucius explained to his wife what the Dark Lord expected of them.

Narcissa wasn't happy at all, but she was faithful to the Dark Lord and understood what had to be done.

"I have no problem with my boy becoming the heir, but not my girl. Girls aren't supposed to shout orders and kill. With the exception of a few, but I will not have my daughter a murderer or the leader of murdering maniacs."

"I agree with you but if the girl is born first she will become the heir." Lucius agreed staring straight into her pale blue eyes "We need a plan just in case the girl is born first, there is of course only a 25% chance that the girl will be born first, but we do need a plan."

"How is there only a 25% chance my girl will born first?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Narcissa it is common knowledge that when having twins there is more chance of having a boy first than a girl."

"Well I've never heard that before but whatever happens" She gently put her hand to her stomach, "these two will do great, powerful things, no matter what happens. The couple put the irritating thoughts out of their minds eagerly awaiting the arrival of the twins.

**So there you have, sorry it was a bit short. Love a little feedback good or bad it makes my day :)  
>xxx Lady Malfoy - Oh how I wish! <strong>


End file.
